Surfing is a popular sport that requires balance, coordination and dexterity. Board control is accomplished by proper foot placement and weight shifting. It is axiomatic that the surfer be able to freely maneuver his or her feet on the board without inadvertently slipping. Therefore, it is desirable to have suitable friction contact between the surfer's feet and the board to inhibit inadvertent slipping and to provide the surfer with confidence that his or her feet will not easily slip along the upper surface of the board as the surfer maneuvers his or her feet and shifts his or her weight. Many surfers utilize a friction enhancement that increases friction and allows the user's feet to grip the surfboard.
One type of friction enhancement aid is surfboard wax. Surfboard wax is applied to the upper surface of the surfboard prior to use and must be reapplied periodically. Applying wax can be physically strenuous and time-consuming. Moreover, because wax tends to melt and rub off, periodic reapplications are required.
Another type of friction enhancement is a non-slip pad. Non-slip pads have been developed by the present inventor to be directly applied to the board by means of an adhesive backing. The surface of the pad is either smooth or has a simple, single level contour.
Although various non-slip pads are currently in use, surfers seem to be constantly attempting to find ways to improve their foot-to-board grip.